


The Right Choice

by phasingrain



Category: Persons Unknown
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-03
Updated: 2015-01-03
Packaged: 2018-03-05 03:17:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3103535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phasingrain/pseuds/phasingrain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe and Janet are the soul survivors out of the original 7 locked in the mysterious town. Now an opportunity has sprung for one of them to get out alive... as long as the other is dead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Right Choice

**Author's Note:**

> This scene is supposed to take place on the very last episode. In this reality, the group in the town actually does kill each other leaving only Joe and Janet left.

13 weeks, that’s about what? 3 months? Yeah, something like that. It took 3 lousy months to ruin my life. I’m trapped in this god damn town and now I know there’s no way out. It’s all over. 

I hate Janet.

I hate what this woman did to me. I was serving the program. I believed in the program. Now I can’t remember why I thought it was any good. Sure, I know what they told me. That bringing these people in would eventually lead to something bigger. Something better. I understood everything. When they plucked me from my old life and put me through that hell I accepted it. I was willing to give up my entire life to serve this program. Most people lost their lives in the process and I admit that this is not the ideal situation but it was all for the greater good. I had to go through it myself. I was that last man standing; the lone survivor. When they offered me a position to work for the program I took it and it all worked out for the best. Now I’m part of the system. Or at least I was.

I hate Janet.

I hate her for what she is. She’s strong and beautiful and caring. She knows how to pull your attention. She’s an amazing parent, better than my father ever was to me. Everything she’s done since she got here was for her little girl. She just wants to get back to her kid.

I hate Janet.

Cause I know I have to let her get back to her child, to her life. She deserves it.  
Right now Janet’s in front of me screaming at the cameras. “We’re not going to do it you bastards!” she’s yelling. “We won’t turn on each other.”  
I don’t really know what she thinks going to happen if we choose to ignore their wishes. Does she think that if we just wait it out they’ll let us go? They made it clear. 1 person leaves, 1 person gets in the body bag. There’s no way around it. It’s just me and Janet left and one of us has to die. She’s searching for another solution, but I’ve already made my choice.

I turn and watch her frantically curse at the cameras begging them to for some other option.  
“You can stop shouting. It’s not going to work. They want what they want and they’ll get it in the end. They always do.” I say to her as she turns away from the cameras.  
“Well what am I supposed to do then Joe? We’re in this together. I’m not going to let them make us fight.” She said angrily, “They don’t own us; we have the ability to refuse their demand.” 

“Actually, they do own us. We’re in their town under their rules. Janet, we’re going to give them what they want.” There was a glint of uncertainty in her eye as she registered what I said. She took a worried step back keeping her steady eyes on me. If the situation wasn't so horrible I almost would have laughed. She actually thought I could kill her. 

“Hold up. I’m not going hurt you. You don’t have to worry anymore. You’re going to get out of this rotten town. You’re going to get to see your daughter again and go back to your old life. Everything’s going to be okay.” I reassured her.

“Joe, the only way I can get out is if… well that’s not going to happen. You may have lost my trust but you don’t deserve to die. “  
It wasn't the best thing to hear but at least it was something. 

I took a step towards her reaching for her hand. She tensed clearly afraid I was going to harm her. My hand stopped its ascension and fell at my side. I waited for her to meet my glance again before I spoke again. “Look, I have no reason to get out of here. All I've been doing in my life is working for this stupid program. You've got a life, a family, people who love you. I’m going to see to it that you get back to them. You can live in my place.” I put my arms lightly around her and this time she didn't resist.

I watched as she juggled the idea around in her head. I completely understood, but I felt injured when I saw her face change to a look of guilt. I knew she didn't want it this way but if it couldn't be stopped she would let herself be the survivor. I knew it made sense. But damn, it still hurt. 

“Joe…” she said as tears began to well in her eyes.

I stopped her before she had to say anything else. “It’s alright. I made it out my last round. Now it’s your turn. Just don’t be an idiot like I was. Get back to your old life and don’t think twice about this program ever again.” I stared at her hoping she would understand that this was what I wanted. All this time I've been working for the program I had had no free will. Now I get to make one final choice and it’s a damn good one. 

Janet positioned her arms around my body and gave me the most loving hug I think I've been given. The hug was a thank you and a goodbye. 

I felt a rush of emotions build up in me when she finally let go of the embrace and leaned back to look at me. We stared for a moment and I watched as tears silently slid down her cheeks. Finally she leaned forward and gently kissed me. It was a slow and tender kiss, one that signified the end of their relationship. Things had gotten very bad at the end, but at one point Janet and I had felt something for each other. 

My feelings had only grown for her since we first met. I wanted to tell her how much I cared for her, how much she really meant to me. But I didn't. I know when I’m dead it will only make her feel worse. She didn't need to hear it. I knew how I feel.

I love Janet.

**Author's Note:**

> It's 5 A.M. and I just finished watching this show and I'm horrified at the lack of Joe and Janet at the end. I wanted more from them. Anyways, writing this helped me get over it a little.


End file.
